Natsuki/Poems
Throughout Doki Doki Literature Club!, the characters show the player poems and pieces of writing they have made for that day in exchange for the protagonist's. Each poem is different in each act and is usually based on the events that are happening. The list below is Natsuki's poems. Act 1 Eagles Can Fly :This poem is shown on the second day. Monkeys can climb Crickets can leap Horses can race Owls can seek Cheetahs can run Eagles can fly People can try But that's about it Amy Likes Spiders '' :This poem is shown on the third day. You know what I heard about Amy? Amy likes spiders. Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders! That's why I'm not friends with her. Amy has a cute singing voice. I heard her singing my favorite love song. Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words. But she likes spiders. That's why I'm not friends with her. One time, I hurt my leg really bad. Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse. I tried not to let her touch me. She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross. That's why I'm not friends with her. Amy has a lot of friends. I always see her talking to people. She probably talks about spiders. What if her friends start to like spiders too? That's why I'm not friends with her. It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies. It doesn't matter if she keeps it private. It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone. It's gross. She's gross. The world is better off without spider lovers. And I'm gonna tell everyone. ''Because You :This poem is shown on the fourth day, if the player made three poems that appeal to Natsuki. Tomorrow will be brighter with me around But when today is dim, I can only look down. My looking is a little more forward Because you look at me. When I want to say something, I say it with a shout! But my truest feelings can never come out. My words are a little less empty Because you listen to me. When something is above me, I reach for the stars. But when I feel small, I don't get very far. My standing is a little bit taller Because you sit with me. I believe in myself with all of my heart. But what do I do when it's torn all apart? My faith is a little bit stronger Because you trusted me. My pen always puts my feelings to the test. I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best. My poems are a little bit dearer Because you think of me. Because you, because you, because you. I'll Be Your Beach '' :This poem is shown on the fourth day, if the player didn't make three poems that appeal to Natsuki. Your mind is so full of troubles and fears That diminished your wonder over the years But today I have a special place A beach for us to go. A shore reaching beyond your sight A sea that sparkles with brilliant light The walls in your mind will melt away Before the sunny glow. I'll be the beach that washes your worries away I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap In a way you thought had left you long ago. Let's bury your heavy thoughts in a pile of sand Bathe in sunbeams and hold my hand Wash your insecurities in the salty sea And let me see you shine. Let's leave your memories in a footprint trail Set you free in my windy sail And remember the reasons you're wonderful When you press your lips to mine. I'll be the beach that washes your worries away I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap In a way you thought had left you long ago. But if you let me by your side Your own beach, your own escape You'll learn to love yourself again. '''Act 2 '''''T3BlbiBZb3VylFRoaXJkIEV5ZQ :This poem (written in Base64 code) is shown on the third day, if the player made two poems that appeal to Natsuki. SSBjYW4gZmVlbCB0aGUgdGVuZGVybmVz cyBvZiBoZXIgc2tpbiB0aHJvdWdoIHRo ZSBrbmlmZSwgYXMgaWYgaXQgd2VyZSBh biBleHRlbnNpb24gb2YgbXkgc2Vuc2Ug b2YgdG91Y2guIE15IGJvZHkgbmVhcmx5 IGNvbnZ1bHNlcy4gVGhlcmUncyBzb21l dGhpbmcgaW5jcmVkaWJseSBmYWludCwg ZGVlcCBkb3duLCB0aGF0IHNjcmVhbXMg dG8gcmVzaXN0IHRoaXMgdW5jb250cm9s bGFibGUgcGxlYXN1cmUuIEJ1dCBJIGNh biBhbHJlYWR5IHRlbGwgdGhhdCBJJ20g YmVpbmcgcHVzaGVkIG92ZXIgdGhlIGVk Z2UuIEkgY2FuJ3QuLi5JIGNhbid0IHN0 b3AgbXlzZWxmLg ''Translated version: Open Your Third Eye I can feel the tenderness of her skin through the knife, as if it were an extension of my sense of touch. My body nearly convulses. There's something incredibly faint, deep down, that screams to resist this uncontrollable pleasure. But I can already tell that I'm being pushed over the edge. I can't... I can't stop myself. '''Natsuki's Request (No title)' :This poem is shown on the fourth day. I don't know how else to bring this up. But there's been something I've been worried about. Yuri has been acting kind of strange lately. You've only been here a few days, so you may not know what I mean. But she's not normally like this. She's always been quiet and polite and attentive...things like that. Okay... This is really embarrassing, but I'm forcing myself to suck it up. The truth is, I'm REALLY worried about her. But if I try talking to her, she'll just get mad at me again. I don't know what to do. I think you're the only person that she'll listen to. I don't know why. But please try to do something. Maybe you can convince her to talk to a therapist. I've always wanted to try being better friends with Yuri, and it really hurts me to see this happening. I know I'm going to hate myself later for admitting that, but right now I don't care. I just feel so helpless. So please see if you can do something to help. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'll make you cupcakes if I have to. Just please try to do something. ''As for Monika... I don't know why, but she's been really '' dismissive about this. It's like she just wants us to ignore it. So I'm mad at her right now, and that's why I'm coming to you about this. DON'T LET HER KNOW I WROTE THIS!!!! Just pretend like I gave you a really good poem, okay? I'm counting on you. Thanks for reading Trivia * All of the character poems use various text fonts to represent certain characters' handwriting. Natsuki writes in the "Ammys Handwriting" font. it:Poesie scritte da Natsuki Category:Gameplay Category:Poems